The Bet
by ThatMovieChick
Summary: What if Mr. Peabody lost a bet... to Sherman? And what if that bet was humiliating?
1. The Start

The Bet

High above in New York City the world's smartest canine and his red-headed son sat in their living room watching what might have been the most intense match of boxing .

"Wow Mr Peabody look at him go!" said Sherman while furiously bouncing on the couch.

"Sherman, please sit down and behave," said the Dog Father."And yes, he is quite doing the job nicely."

Sherman bounced on the couch once more before landing on his rear at the very edge of the soft pillow. Just then, Sherman got an idea.

"Hey, Mr Peabody, wanna have a bet?" Sherman sang while giving a evil smirk.

"Sherman, bets are the most childish things ever made up, and for silly reasons, as well." Mr Peabody stated.

"Aww shucks! Please Mr Peabody! Just this once!" Sherman begged in front of Mr Peabody. Mr Peabody gave him a 'seriously' look before sighing.

"Ok, what do you want to bet on, first of all?" Mr Peabody said in an annoyed tone.

"Heads or tails, Mr Peabody?" Sherman said while pulling out a penny out of his front pocket.

"Hmm. I'll choo-" Mr Peabody said before being cut off by Sherman.

"Let me guess.. tails!" Sherman laughed. He died laughing on the floor before calming down to see a mad Peabody.

"...Sorry." Sherman said while getting up and dusting himself. He took the copper penny out of his hand and with one motion, he flipped the coin with his thumb. He caught it with the side of his fist. He clasped on the penny and flipped it around. Slowly, he took off his hand. The penny flipped on heads.


	2. A Dream Come True

Mr Peabody never tried to act childish in front of Sherman, for he thought he was a exellcent role model. But this time, he snapped.

"How did that happen? But-you-GRRR!" Mr Peabody said furiously pacing back in forth in front of a very confused Sherman.

"Say Sherman, what will be my punishment?" Mr Peabody said while cooling down from his unexpected rage.

"Well, I thought that you can be my **dog** for a day! Because you wont let us have a single pet in this house because they-"

"**ABSOULTY NOT YOUNG MAN! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO TREAT ME LIKE THAT! IAM NOT LIKE THOSE OTHER FLEA INFESTED CANINES!"** Mr Peabody snapped at Sherman. Sherman has not heard Mr Peabody yell this hard, not since, not ever. Sherman took this as a sign that says no. He sighed and then flopped back on the couch. He could not think of anything better for the bet. While on the other hand, Mr Peabody was thinking hard. He had walked down the hallway and entered his office to be alone.

_Being a dog won't hurt me or my pride. But it pains me for my past has been all pain._ Mr Peabody thought while sorting through his files. Then he thought it.

_If I be a dog for just 24 hours, then Sherman will not whine and then I can go back to my former self._ He thought. He hopped off the office chair onto his short, stout legs and walked back to the living room. Sherman was not there. He walked to the front of the couch, turned off the loud flatscreen, then scurried to Sherman's room. He slowly opened the door and saw Sherman slumped over his desk, playing on his 3DS. He didn't even bother to look at Mr Peabody because he was mad at him. Mr Peabody closed the door behind him and sighed, a small breathless sigh.

"Sherman?" Mr Peabody said quietly. Sherman paused the game and put the 3DS down. He still didin't even bother to look at Mr Peabody.

"_What?_" Sherman said in an annoyed tone. That sent a cold shiver down Mr Peabody's spine.

"I accept the punishment." Mr Peabody said calmly. Then Sherman's eyes lit up as bright as his smile and he wizzed off his chair and picked up the small white beagle and twirled.

"YAY! YAY YAY YAY YAY!" Sherman said while still twirling. Sherman weighed much more than Mr rpicking him up. Mr Peabody hated getting dizzy.

"SHERMAN PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" He screamed. Sherman was still in La La Land, so then Mr Peabody had to fight out of Sherman's iron grip and flipped onto the floor. Sherman colasped onto the floor in joy and in sickness. Mr Peabody rolled his eyes at the sight of this goofy Sherman.

"So when do we start?" Mr Peabody said while helping a dizzy Sherman up.


	3. It's On! (Like Donkey Kong)

"Well, here are the rules: you have to act like a normal, non-talking dog. If we go out, your on a leash. You will not speak a word unless you absolutely need to or a tell you to. The only exception is that if you need to go, you're going to use the bathroom," Sherman paused for a minute. "Yuck,"

Mr Peabody gave him another 'seriously' look before continuing. Sherman rolled his eyes at him.

"And so you get the idea. And if you be a 'good boy'," Sherman snickered," we go to the pet store and you get to pick out anything or things you like." Sherman said. Then he looked at Mr Peabody which was drooling at the thought of dog treats. His favorite kind were peanut butter jerky, and I know, it sounds gross but to a dog that is the equivalent of ice cream. Sherman raised a eyebrow, and Mr Peabody took this as a sign. He snapped out of his day dream.

"Very well then, Sherman. We start now." Mr Peabody walked off.

"Eh! On all fours!" Sherman pointed out. Mr Peabody sighed. He got down on all fours and walked away. Sherman burst into laughter, at the sight of his father acting like a dog. He walked out of the living room. He went into the kitchen and used a chair to get to the top shelf. On the top shelf, was a dog bowl with little bones painted on it. Next to the dog bowl, was a water bowl with 'MR PEABODY' engraved into it. He took out a mat and laid it next to the table and filled the water bowl with water. Then he took the water bowl and laid it onto the mat. He made sure Mr Peabody wasn't around, then he took out his bag of dog food. Mr Peabody secretly ate some of this, and Sherman was a witness. He couldn't blame him, he **was** a dog afterwards, so yeah. He filled the bowl with food and put it back where he found it. He placed the bowl next to the water bowl. Then he heard footsteps.

"Sherman, what is all this noise?" Mr Peabody said from behind him. He turned around to see that he was still on all fours. Sherman found it funny and snickered.

"Well, since your my pet," Sherman explained,"I set up your little station with dog food and water."

"Sherman, first of all, where did you find that food-"

"Please, Mr Peabody, I see you eating that food sometimes and you aren't good at hiding things." Sherman said. Mr Peabody's face said everything. He was blushing and his mouth was hanging open. Sherman laughed.

"Ahem, well I see." Mr Peabody said while slowly trotting away, still in a state of shock by what Sherman just said. Then Sherman remembered.

"Mr Peabody, wait!" Sherman screamed. The genius paused in his motion and turned around. Sherman was running towards him with something in his hands. Sherman came to a stop and kneeled down to his height.

"Close you eyes, Mr Peabody!" Sherman said. Mr Peabody obeyed and closed his emerald colored eyes, not knowing what to come. Then he felt his fur move around on his neck. Then he knew it. Sherman took off his bowtie. If anyone where to describe what he looked like, that bowtie would have been first. He felt something being tied or strapped around his neck.

"Open your eyes, Mr Peabody!" Sherman said joyfully. Mr Peabody opened his eyes. In front of him, Sherman held a mirror. In the mirror, a red fabric collar was carefully strapped around his neck. It was soft in the inside, he felt. There was a shiny medal hung from the front, engraved into it said,'PEABODY.' He didn't know what to say.

"Do you like it? It's custom made!" Sherman said, happily waiting for something.

"It's very... good." Mr Peabody said. He wanted to facepalm because he just said that.

"Yay!" Sherman peeped. In his hand was Mr Peabody's blood red bowtie. He sure missed it. When Mr Peabody walked around, the shiny medal would jingle. Sherman loved it. Mr Peabody hated it. He walked over to water bowl. Sherman trailed him, wanting to watch. Mr Peabody hung his head a little, but in the end, he took thristy slurps of water from the bowl. Sherman gave him a dog biscuit for using it, which he gladly accepted. It was turning into 3 and the phone rang. Sherman answered it.

"Hello? Sherman speaking." He said. Mr Peabody was sitting on his foot, because he wanted to be there quick if he needed to answer it.

"Oh hey Penny!" Sherman said.

"Hey Sherman, what's up?" Penny said on the other end.

"Nothing much. You wanna hang out? We can go to the park!" Sherman exclaimed. Mr Peabody looked at him, almost like he was ready to kill him. Sherman snickered.

"What's so funny, Sherman?" Penny asked.

"Oh, just looking at a certain dog." Sherman said. Penny instantly knew.

"Oh it's Mr Peabody? What's so funny about him?" Penny said.

"Oh nothing, so you wanna go to the park?" Sherman asked.

"Sure! I'll meet you there now!" Penny said and she hung up.

"Are you guys going to the park?" Mr Peabody asked. Sherman was walking to the closet.

"Sure are. And you're coming." Sherman said. He took out his backpack from the closet. He packed Mr Peabody's favorite toys, including his frisbee and red ball. Then he took out the red leash from the closet, Peabody carefully watching his moves. He walked to the kitchen and took a bag of his favorite doggie treats. Mr Peabody sat on the floor watching him. Then he walked to his room, tossed in some things, put on a new shirt, and charged his 3DS. He then walked out, leash in hand.

"Come on, let's put this on." Sherman said walking over to a mad Peabody. He let out a low growl, then stopped. Sherman kneeled down to his level and clipped the red leash onto his collar, carefully. Then both of them walked to the elevator and left the penthouse.


	4. A Wonderful World

While in the elevator, Mr Peabody was thinking about everything that just happened in those few hours. Sherman was humming along to his MP3 player, which was tucked away in his pocket. Mr Peabody knew how to sit, heel, shake,roll over, do a backflip, dive, etc. Then the elevator came to a stop. They were in the lobby, and the lobby manager, was behind her desk. She very well knew Mr Peabody and Sherman. She at first saw Sherman, holding a leash. Then she stood up and saw a very embarrassed Peabody walking along.

"Hi Sherman." She said, hoping for him to explain. He just waved, and strod along. She looked at both of them until they left the lobby, confused. Mr Peabody never liked the idea of him being a real dog. She just shrugged it off and went back to work.

The people of New York City knew Mr Peabody. Some of them adored him, hated, or just simply knew about him and how he adopted a human boy. The people of Central Park also knew about him, and how he visited often and with his son, of course. Most people just waved and acted friendly, but others just ignored him, but they aren't haters. When Sherman walked into Central Park, he wasn't afraid. Everyone knew him and Peabody, but on ther other hand, Mr Peabody was humilited. He hung his head low, so no one could see it. Everyone stared and so whispered. The park became quiet. Some just burst into laughter, that sent the poor dog crazy. Then Sherman found Penny sitting on a bench. She was wearing a yellow dress with black flats. Sherman just stood there, mouth open. Mr Peabody just wanted it over, so he yanked the leash. Sherman snapped out of it and walked over.

"Hey Penny!" Sherman said.

"Hi Sherman!" Penny said hopping off the bench and hugging Sherman. He took his earbuds out and pulled on the leash.

"Why do you have a leash...?" Penny said nervously. From behind him, Mr Peabody emeraged from behind him, head hung low, collar and all.

"Mr Peabody..?" Penny said confused. His head was still hung low. Penny's first reaction was angry.

"Sherman! How could you!" Penny said stepping back from a grinning Sherman.

"Well, long story short, he lost a bet and has to be a dog for a day." Sherman explained. Penny's face softened.

"Oh! I thought you forced him!" Penny said.

"Never! He would ground me, or give me a speech." Sherman said. Then he bent down and unclipped the leash from Peabody. He still hung low.

"Poor thing! He's so embarrassed!" Penny said kneeling down and petting his head. "All though he is kinda cute." She said. Mr Peabody's head shot straight up in embarrassment.

"Hehehe." Sherman chuckled. He bent down and went straight to his belly. Mr Peabody gave a 'dont you dare' look to Sherman. He still knew he can't talk.

"Is that is tickle spot?" Penny asked. Sherman smirked.

"Sure is." Sherman said, still smirking. Then Sherman and Penny got the idea. Then they started to tickle the genius and he fell back on the ground and started to laugh

"Hehehe HAHAHAHAHHAHA!" He wept as he was violently tickled. He rose such a ruckus that other people began to notice his cries. They of course smiled and sometimes laughed. Then Penny and Sherman stopped and Peabody calmed down and sat back up. He was still shooken up a bit. Then Sherman took out his frisbee from his backpack and it caught the beagle's attention. Then he threw it in a open field and the white dog flew right after. Being a great athlete, he raced on all fours. He leaped into the air, doing a backflip over the moving frisbee, catching it in his mouth, and then flipping back over and landing on all fours. Then he ran back to Sherman and dropped the frisbee back on the ground. Sherman wasn't really surprised, but Penny and the rest of Central Park was. Someone started clapping and the rest joined. Mr Peabody looked around surprised and smiled. Then he looked at Sherman and Penny. For the rest of they day, Sherman and Penny played with Mr Peabody. Mr Peabody soon feel asleep in the leaves. Penny was obsessing over how cute he looked. Sherman picked up the beagle and carried him in his arms. Penny and Sherman walked through the Park once more. Everyone in Central Park eyed the sleeping dog in Sherman's arms and smiled. Then they all headed back to the penthouse. Once they got there, Sherman tucked Mr Peabody in his bed. Then he crept out.

"He looks so **cute** when he sleeps! I just want to squeeze him to death!" Penny exclaimed. Sherman rolled his eyes.

"I'm used to it. He falls asleep easily. And it's not so cute once you actually see his real face." Sherman said. He walked over to the kitchen and made PB&J sandwiches. Penny and Sherman silently ate.

"So my mom said that I can sleepover this time." Penny said while drinking her milk. Sherman chugged his milk down.

"It's fine. Mr Peabody always lets you anyway." Sherman said. He cleaned up the dishes and put them in the sink. Then he heard the jingle of the collar. Mr Peabody came down the hall, dazed.

"Hello Penny, Sherman." He said.

"The bets off now, besides it's kinda cruel anyway," Sherman said,"Oh and Penny is sleeping over tonight." Sherman said.

"Alright, she can spend the night. And thank you, for putting me to bed." Mr Peabody said, while going up on two feet. He streched.

"Ahh... back to normal," He whispered."Oh and Sherman, lights out at midnight." He said while walking off. The collar jingled once more and he dissapeared into the hallway.

"Hmm. I really liked that collar." Penny said.


	5. -IMPORTANT MESSAGE!-

**Hey guys, Im going to focus this story more on Sherman x Penny. So I'm going to continue this story on another new story. I'm also taking suggestions so feel free to do so. Lov ya guys!**

**~ThatMovieChick**


End file.
